Life's Horror
by Elephantom66
Summary: Sonic and his friends are out of college and living on their own. Can they live on their own? Or will they need each other's help?
1. Out Line of House

**Sonic and Amy's outline of house: (bird eye views)**

_Sonic and Amy have a two story house. There is a front door. When you walk in there is a rug that says "Hedgehogs" To the left is a coat rack. To the right is one of the entrance to the living room. There is a no door, just a wall with an 'n' cut out_

**The Living Room: **The Living Room has a couch in the middle of the room. On both side of the couch there are two leather seats. In front of the couch is a coffee table. In front of all the furniture is a flat screen TV. Underneath the TV is a fire place with another rug on the floor. Behind the left leather seat was the other entrance.

**Hallway:** Once you leave the Living Room (the second entrance) there is a staircase to your right. But when you look forward there is a long hall way. It's a tile floor. About half way down is a door to the right. That leads to the basement. Right across the other side was one of the entrance to the kitchen. When you go all the way down the hallway, there are two doors. To the right is Sonic's Office. To the left is the Laundry room.

**Kitchen: **In the kitchen, there is a counter in the middle. The counter has four stoves on it. The back on the kitchen there are two ovens. The ovens are one top of each other. Next to the ovens is a long counter that runs across the wall of the kitchen and makes a right turn. It runs across the whole right wall. At the end is a toaster and a cutting board. Hanging on the walls are draws, and underneath the counters too. Also, by the ovens there is a door. This leads to the dinner table.

**Sonic's Office: **Sonic's Office has two doors that split in half. In the top right corner you have a long desk. His desk has his laptop and a lamp and a black chair. Behind the long desk (against the wall) is a book case, which is filled with books. On the opposite side were the doors are, there is a window with curtains. When you look out the window, you can see the back yard. His office is carpeted.

**Laundry Room:** This is a small room. It has a tile floor. To the right is they dryer. Next to the dryer is the washer. On the opposite wall is a long closet. The closet covers the whole wall. The closet holds the clean clothes, so they can dry off.

**Second Hallway: **Next to the stairs there is another hallway. Half way down the hallway to your left is the bathroom. Across the hall from the bathroom is a simple closet. At the end of the hallway is the door to the backyard!

**Bathroom: **This first floor bathroom is a tile floor. To your right is the shower/tub. On the opposite side from the wall is the toilet. Across from the shower is the sink. Handing above them sink there is a mirror. It opens and has a few selves. Tile Flooring.

**Second Floor Outline: **When you walk up the stairs there is a railing, closest to the 2nd hall wall way on the 1st floor. On the opposite side is a wall has pictures hanged up. All the way up the stairs you have another hallway. Almost half way down the hall way there is a door to the right. The leads to Sonic and Amy's bedroom. The whole upstairs has carpeted flooring, expect for the bathroom.

**Sonic and Amy's Bedroom: **Sonic and Amy's bedroom has no windows. Across the entrance is another door. That door is their walk in closet. A few away from the closet to your right is a night stand. (right if your back was facing the closet). Next to the night stand is a queen size bed. On the other side of the bed is another night stand. Across from the bed is a flat screen TV. When sitting on the bed (you're facing the TV) when you look to your left, there is another door. That door leans to their bathroom. Their bedroom is carpeted.

**Sonic and Amy's Bathroom: **When you walk into the bathroom, to your right to a big, long mirror, with a sink carved into a counter that's the same leitght of the mirror. To your left a tub. Opposite from the entrance is a shower that has a glass door. In the top right corner there is a toilet. The counter is close enough to the toilet. The counter has draws under it. It's a tile flooring.

**End of the hall way: **At the end of the hall way, there are 2 doors. To the right is the guest bathroom. It has tile flooring and looks like the one from the first floor. The other door (to the left) is the guest bedroom.

**Guest Bedroom: **The guest bedroom has the bed pressed up on the back wall. When you stand in the door way, to your left is a dresser. Next to the dresser is a long closet, just like the one in the laundry room. This room is carpeted.

Back at the stairs, if you're looking forward you see those 3 doors. But to the right there is a curved hall way. As you walk down the curved hall way to your right is the railing. If you look down you can see the living room. On the opposite side of the railing, there are 3 doors. _**(Spoiler Alert)**_ The first door is a child's room, which is Flash's room.

**Flash's Room: **When you walk in, to your left is his bed. In the top right corner is his dresser. When you are standing in the doorway, on the opposite side of the dresser is a closet. The closet door and slide open. It has carpeted flooring. As you walk down the hall way, there is the second door. That door is the 2nd floor bathroom.

**2nd floor bathroom: **When you walk in, to your left is the toilet. On the opposite side of the entrance is the shower. The shower has curtains, instead of a glass door. There is also a sink to the left of the all, but it was planted in the middle of the wall. Then, at the end of the curved hallway is the last door, which _**(Spoiler Alert!)** _is another child's bedroom, Lilly.

**Lilly's Room: **When you walk in, to your right is a dresser. In the top right corner is her bed. On the opposite side of the dress, (top left corner) is her closet. The closet runs to the left corner to the middle of the wall. It's just like Flash's closet door.


	2. On With Life

**Amy's POV**

I changed my clothes, took off my make-up, brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. I didn't have to take a shower. I turned off the bathroom light, and headed downstairs. I walked past the entrance to the kitchen and down the hall way. At the end was a door to my right. The door was shut and I looked in. I saw Sonic with his back facing the door. He was on his computer, tapping his finger.

"Sonic." I said opening the doors. "It's almost time for bed."

"I know... I'll be up in a few."

I had to talk to him. I shut the doors and walked towards Sonic. I put my hands on his shoulder and began to rub them. Sonic relaxed and put his head back.

"Where did the fun times go, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know... We never see each other until it's late."

"We don't even have a sex life anymore."

"I know. I miss it too."

It was quite for a moment. But then Sonic's phone rang. I felt Sonic get tense. I let go of his shoulders.

"I gotta take this." Sonic said answering his phone. "This is Sonic."

I left his office. I turned off all the lights and headed for bed. No wonder my parents didn't have a second child. They barely saw each other after I was born. What if Sonic and I were headed in that same way... Maybe I should back up... Say, six (6) years ago.

* * *

><p>Six years ago I was working at a Café. It wasn't a good paying job, but at least it got the bills paid. Sonic and I still lived in our apartment. However, Sonic didn't have a job. He loved running around and being free. But I needed help with the bills.<p>

"Do you want cream on that, Cream?" I asked.

Tails and Cream burst out laughing. They always liked that little joke. Cream nodded her head and I went to place their orders. If you're wondering, Cream was a teacher, but today is a Saturday. Tails worked on planes. They were both good paying jobs.

"There you go." I said placing their orders in front of them.

"Oh Amy." Tails began. "Cream and I are moving into a bigger house and we're going to have a party. Do you and Sonic want to come?"

"We'd loved too!" I said clapping my hands together.

"Great! It's next Saturday!"

* * *

><p>It's been a week later. I was getting ready to go the Tails and Cream's house party. I couldn't wait to see their new house! All I know was that this house was bigger than their last house.<p>

"Sonic, are you ready?" I asked putting lip gloss on.

"Yep! I got the beer!"

Sonic and I left our apartment. Cream texted me her new address. We got to their house and there was music blasting! Sonic and I raced to the front door. Sonic knocked on the door and Carter answered it.

"Yay! Drinks!" Carter yelled.

We walk in and everything was so fancy. (I'm so Fancy!) Everyone ran towards us and grabbed a drink. The music was on full blast and we all danced! Sonic ran into the kitchen and started to eat their food. Us girls, we kept dancing.

"Cream! This house is awesome!" I said.

"Thanks! We both worked so hard to get this." Cream replied.

I smiled at Cream. She was right. Tails and her worked their butts off to get what they wanted. Knuckles and Tikal had their baby too! They had a baby girl! They named her Emerald!

"Emerald is so cute! I can't wait till I have kids." Blaze said.

Just then, Silver walked right in. He put his arm around Blaze and handed her a drink.

"We can start tonight." Silver said kissing Blaze.

"Hey guys. I got to get going." Sonic said checking his watch.

"Where do you have to go?" I asked a little worried.

"I'll be back."

Sonic kissed me and was out the door. Jasmine patted me on the back. Sonic had so much freedom now... He doesn't want to be tied down to just one place.

* * *

><p>Soon the party was over. I drove back to the apartment. Sonic wasn't back at all! I crawled into bed, falling asleep. It was only 10pm.<p>

"Call me again, big blue."

"Trust me, I will." Sonic said closing the apartment door.

Sonic turned around and saw me standing behind him. I had my arms crossed over my chest.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"No one. Just an old friend."

"Sounded like a lady."

"Amy." Sonic began. "I'm with you. We're married now!"

"I know, but you're always gone." I said letting my arms hang.

"You know me Amy. I don't like being tired down to one person."

Sonic covered his mouth once he said that. I glared at him and crossed my arms again.

"That came out wrong! I fucking swear!" Sonic said.

"You can sleep on the fucking couch."

I turned away and started to head back to the bedroom. Sonic grabbed my legs and I fell down.

"Sonikku!" I yelled as Sonic began to tickle me.

Sonic got on top of me and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. You know that's not what I meant."

"I know... I just don't want to lose you."

Sonic kissed me and he helped me up. We headed for bed. We crawled into bed and closed our eyes.

"Also Amy, I was with Sonia."

"What were you guys doing?"

"She was helping me find a job." Sonic said rubbing the back of his neck.

I smiled once Sonic said that. Finally! Sonic was finally getting a job! I wonder what job he was looking at? I hope it was good paying job!

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, this story is up! I know A LOT of people wanted this story so bad! Hope you guys enjoy!<strong>


	3. His Job

**Sonic's POV**

I made it to my job interview. Sonia helped a lot. She loved me and my parents. Amy was so happy that I was finally getting a job. Sonia gave me directions to my interview. It was at an outdoor mall. I guess a 23 year old could work here. I was still young and fit.

"Sonic the Hedgehog?" Asked a lady.

"Y-Yea?" I asked as I walked into a store.

"You're even more handsome in person!"

"Thank you?"

I followed the lady into a backroom. Please tell me I don't have to have sex with this girl. I hope she knows I'm married. Anyways, we walked into a room and she shut the door. It was really small, but just enough room for two people.

"Alright, take off your shirt." Said the lady.

"Excuse me? I-I'm married you know."

"You sighed up for this. Modeling for our store."

Ugh! Sonia! You will pay for this, Sonia! I shook the thoughts out of my head and took off my shirt. The lady smiled and gave me a new set of clothes. She turned her back so I could change. I was in a white tux with a black tie. I got dress shoes. They lady turned around and gasped.

"Nice! Perfect for our store!"

"What's this store called again?"

"Suits and Ties."

What the fuck, Sonia!? Suits and Ties!? Are you fucking kidding me!? At least it's a good paying job! Maybe I could make more money than Amy! That will show her!

"Alright. We have other models waiting."

They lady pushed me out the door. There was a small stage in the store. A couple of other people were already standing on it, posing. As I walk up, I saw someone I thought I'd never see!

"S-Silver!? What are you doing here?" I asked getting on the small stage.

"I'm acting like a model."

Silver posed and some girls got pictures of him. I stared at Silver with wide eyes. This can't be real!

"Is this for some acting class you're taking?" I asked.

"Yea. It helps. My role is a model. Blaze thinks it won't help, but I'll show her!"

Silver struck another pose. He turned to me and frowned.

"Where's your pose!?" Silver asked.

"I can't be seen doing this."

Silver sighed and pulled something out of his pocket. He gave it to. It was in a envelope. I opened it and it was his paycheck! That was a lot of money! I gave Silver his paycheck back and started to pose. I guess this wasn't so bad. I could pretended to be someone I'm not for once.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

Jasmine and I were walking outside an outdoor mall. I finished work early, so I called Jasmine to see if she was free. I had so much money now! I got my paycheck today, but I had to put the bills first.

"Where do you want to go first?" Jasmine asked looking at all the stores.

"How about... That one." I said pointing.

"Oh! You just reminded me of something." Jasmine said dragging me into the store. "I have to get Shadow and suit and tie."

"Why?"

"Because it's going to be the twin's birthday soon, and we're going to go somewhere fancy!"

I thought that was really sweet! Jasmine looked around the whole store. I looked up the store name. Suits and Ties... That makes sense, since all they sell are suits and ties! I went my own way and looked around the store. Maybe I get Sonic something here. Dress shoes, maybe? I took a tux off the hanger and studied it. I lowed the tux and saw... Sonic!?

"Sonic!" I yelled.

Sonic stopped posing and turned around. I walked over to him. Silver was also there. Silver waved at me.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"I'm acting like a model." Silver said posing.

"This is the job Sonia got me."

"R-Really?"

"Yea. It's good paying though."

"Well, you do look hot in that white tux."

Sonic took my hand and kissed it. He winked at me and did a pose with Silver.

"See ya around, sexy." Sonic said.

I blushed and walked away. I can't believe Sonic was working here! It seemed like Silver and him were having fun. Maybe now we could get a new house.


	4. Club Fired

**I hope Everyone is doing well on their finals! My last day is the 18th, so I'll have more chapters up! P.S. there will be lemon, coming soon though!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

I couldn't believe this was happening! Today was my first day of work! It was really easy! I told everyone that I got a job! So, Tails, Knuckles, Silver and Shadow took my out to a club. We didn't tell the girls though. They would flip out!

We got to pick our own seats. We all sat in a circle and waited for a while. Tons of girls came towards us. They stood behind our seat and rubbed our shoulders.

"I could get used to this!" Knuckles said. "Taking care of Emerald is a lot of work."

"Try having two kids in high school." Shadow said.

Just then, we heard a beeping noise. I looked up at the girl who was rubbing my shoulders. It was her break time.

"I'll bring someone out for you." The girl said walking away.

I watched the girl walk away. She was hot, but I got Amy! We got some shots and a new person came to me. This person rubbed my shoulders, but then her hands started to go everywhere. I looked up at the girl. I jumped out of my seat.

"S-Sally!? What the fuck are you doing!?" I yelled.

"This is a bitch place." Silver said. "And she is a bitch."

I looked over at Tails. Tails' eyes were closed. Wow...

"Tails. Look up." I said.

Tails opened his eyes and looked up. Cosmo worked here too!? Tails jumped out of the seat too. Shadow looked over to Knuckles and Silver.

"Um, Knuckles..." Shadow began.

"Let me guess... Rouge?" Knuckles guessed.

Knuckles got up from his seat and turned around. It was Rouge! We all stared at each other. We all shivered from the sight! This wasn't going as plan.

"You boys want a lap dance?" Sally asked as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"N-No thanks. We got better girls at home." I said.

"Oh come on, Sonikku."

Sally got a tighter grip on me. I couldn't break free. The music got louder so I couldn't hear anyone, beside Sally. All the girls got in front of us and started to dance. They all got really close. This wasn't the way I wanted to spend my night out.

"L-Listen. I have a kid at home and I should get going." Knuckles said sliding down his seat.

Knuckles got away and Rouge chased him around the whole club. Silver didn't really mind the girls. He was the kind of guy who doesn't hurt anyone's feelings and I mean anyone.

"Ok. Thanks... That was lovely." I lied.

Sally blew into my ear. I shivered. Sally used to do that when we dated. But that was years ago.

"Remember that? I did that when we had sex." Sally whispered into my ear.

"Bye Sonic!" Silver said running out of the club.

Great. Silver is gone. Now it's just Shadow, Tails and I. I felt so bad for Tails! He had Cosmo all over him. Just think about Amy! Sally turned around. Her ass was all over me! Not this! That was my weakness! Just then, Shadow got up. He paid the girl to leave!

"See ya, Faker." Shadow said holding up his money.

I looked over at Tails. We made eye contact with each other. We knew we had to get out of here.

"Can you change the song?" I asked.

"What song do you want?" Sally asked as she turned around and sat on my lap.

My eyes ran down Sally's body. I swallowed hard. I couldn't keep it together.

"Tails! Let's bail!" I said pushing Sally off of me.

Tails did the same thing with Cosmo. We ran out of the club and got in the car. I started the car and backed up, not caring if someone else was coming. Tails and I were both breathing hard. I dropped Tails off at his house and drove back to the apartment.

"Ames! I'm home." I called out. "Ames?"

I walked into the bedroom. I saw Amy in a ball. I think she was sleeping.

"You sleeping?" I whispered in Amy's ear.

"I was." Amy moaned.

I took off my shirt and crawled into bed. I kissed Amy on the head and we went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

It's been a few months later. My job wasn't so bad. I was upset when Silver was only doing part time now. But I can handle things myself. Anyways, I was changing into my clothes. I walked up on stage and everyone was already posing. I got up and started to work.

"How can I help you help, sir?" Asked a lady who was greeting people at the front door.

'I'm here for a job interview."

I looked up at the front door. This guy looked familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"We're not hiring. Sorry." The lady said.

The guy rolled his eyes. I couldn't see his face since he turned around. He took off his shirt and the lady gasped. I saw the tip of his walking towards the stage. Once both of them got to the stage everyone stopped and stared. Now I know who this was!

"Hey, Jet! How's it going?" I asked putting my hand out.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." Jet shook my hand. "I haven't seen you since high school."

"Sorry to break the moment, but Sonic could I talked to you for a moment." The lady asked.

I got down from the stage and followed the lady. We went back into the room.

"I have some bad news." The lady began.

"You can't hire Jet?"

"I can hire him, but if I do that...I'm going to have to fire you."

"F-Fire me!? Y-You can't do that!"

"Sorry. Here's your final paycheck."

She got out my paycheck and gave it me. I had to change back into my normal clothes. I gave back the suit and tie and walked out of the room. Stupid Jet. He always has to be better than me! I walked pasted the stage.

"See ya around, Hedgehog." Jet said.

"Fuck you." I whispered.

I left the store. I hope something bad happens to Jet! He always gets what he wants. I wonder how Amy is going to react to this!

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

I just got home from work. Within a few more months Sonic and I could buy a house! This was so exciting! Sonic wasn't home yet... That wasn't like him. He was always home before I was. Suddenly, my phone went off. My eyes widen and I called the number.

"Amy..." Said the voice.

"You got what from work!?" I yelled through the phone.


	5. Sonic at the Olympics

**Boom! Winter Break finally starts! Updates and replying back to people may be slow cause I have to go to my sister's basketball games which are away games. But, enjoy this chapter! I hope you ALL have an awesome break and hopefully finals didn't kill you, like it did to me. **

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

"You got what from work!?" I yelled through the phone.

"I got a promotion at work!" Cream yelled!

"Oh Cream that's wonderful! I knew you could do it! I'm coming over!

"See you soon!"

I hung up the phone and went over to Cream's house. I couldn't believe it! She was good at teacher small children. I wish I got a good job! I wonder how Sonic's job is going! With Sonic having a job, things are a whole lot better for us! I made it to Cream's house and she let me in.

"What did Tails think of all this?" I asked sitting on her bed.

"I didn't tell him yet, but I will tonight."

"Maybe you'll have sex tonight!"

"I hope...But um..."

Cream sat up on her bed and she looked down at her hands. I looked at her, wondering what she was thinking about. I smiled and grabbed her hands.

"You can tell me anything, Cream." I said looking into her eyes.

"...Tails and I are trying to have a baby."

I stared at Cream. She smiled at me and stared at me. I couldn't believe this!

"Oh Cream, that's wonderful! When did you guys start?" I asked.

"About a few months ago."

"Wow! Oh, I'm happy for you!"

I hugged Cream and we started to talk about girl stuff.

**Sonic's POV**

It's been a few weeks later. I couldn't let Amy know I got fired from my job. So, I just told her I quit because of the way they treated everyone. But now, I think I found a good job! Thank god, Amy didn't ask to many questions!

I was on my way to my job interview. I knew this was a good job for me. I know Amy needed help with bills and everything else. She was started to question about why I stopped helping her with the bills... Which fucking sucked! We both wanted to live in a house, not an old apartment. Anyways, I drove to my job interview. I parked my car (even though I could have ran here) and got out.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." Called a voice.

I looked up and saw someone. This person had a clipboard with them. I got up from my seat and walked over to them.

"Hello. I'm Sonic." I said.

"I'm Espio. Follow me."

I followed Espio into his office. He shut the door and walked over to his desk. He pointed to a seat and I sat in it. I stared out the window.

"So, Sonic. I have a few test for you."

"I don't do paper and pen tests."

"Clearly."

Espio handed pulled something under his desk. It was covered up. He unwrapped it and put the item on his desk. Shoes. Running shoes?

"I have some running shoes." I said lifting my feet on the desk.

"Yes. Well, this is the Olympics and we don't put our feet on the desk we put them on the track."

I took my feet down. This wasn't going as plan. I was always so nervous with job interviews! I can't do it! I just wanna go home!

"Follow me, Sonic."

Espio and I left the office. We went outside. I saw the Olympic sigh. Awesome! Maybe I could make more money as Shadow! HA! I could rub it in his fucking face! Faker!

"You must run the track in 30 seconds. Most people barely make it. Good luck." Espio said clicking his stop watch.

I just stood there. What was I suppose to do!? Espio pointed to his stop watch. I stared at the track... Oh! I was suppose to be running right now! I blasted off and ran the track. In a flash I was standing right next to Espio again.

"Wow! You're the fastest thing alive! You got the job!" Espio said shaking my hand.

"Oh, T-Thanks!"

"You start next week! You'll help people train in the track and field.."

"Does that have running in it?"

"Yes! You'll be wonderful! You can help anyone who isn't good.. There are tryouts for this section in a month."

Espio told me some other things that are important. I got paid a lot of money! We went over my salary and my monthly pay check! I got so much money! This was awesome! In no time, Amy and I could move out of the apartment and into a house in no time!

* * *

><p>"Dude, you're working at the Olympics!?" Shadow yelled over the phone.<p>

"Yea! I get paid so fucking much! How much do you get paid?"

"Fuck you."

Shadow hung up the phone. I laughed and went to the Café, where Amy works at. I saw Amy taking orders. I walked over to her, but she didn't see me. Amy turned around and bumped into me.

"S-Sonic? What are you doing here?"

"I got a new job!"

"That's wonderful! But I'm really busy. We can celebrate tonight."

Amy kissed my cheek and went off. I decided to stay. I grabbed a table and Amy was my server! This was awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>Where's the lemon!? Oh that? NEXT CHAPTER will have lemon! Why am I excited about that? HEE!<br>**


	6. New House

**Sonic's POV**

I was surround by tons of money. Everywhere I looked there was money! Money was falling from the sky. I was in a mansion and everything was super fancy! I had tons of cars too!

I jumped into a bile of money I had set up in my room. Money flew everywhere as if it was leaves falling from the fall trees. This was the life! Having a shit ton of money! Nothing could be better than this!

"Sonikku." Said a sweet voice.

I lifted my head up. Amy was standing in the door way with money. She was only wearing her bra and underwear. Amy threw the money in the air and jumped on me. We laughed and threw money everywhere.

"Sonikku?" Amy asked.

"Yes, Ames?"

"Get the fuck up!" Amy yelled slapping me.

* * *

><p>"Get the fuck up!"<p>

My eyes widen and I sat up. Amy was staring at me. She looked mad. I looked around the room... It was only a dream! No! I had so much money! Just then, a feather landed on my nose. I grabbed it and looked at it.

"Care to explain why you were throwing the pillows in the air?" Amy asked crossing her arms.

"Um... I thought they were money."

"And you just happened to throw them into the fan?"

Amy pointed up and the fan. I looked up and saw feathers everywhere. Feathers were just like money! Only, feathers were white and money was green.

"Sorry about that... I'll make it up to you."

"I'm already late for work. Don't be late for yours."

With than Amy left. Even when Amy was gone I still felt heat in the room... I knew Amy was mad... More than mad! Furious! I had to make it up to her. But that would have to wait. I had to get to work!

* * *

><p>I got to work and saw Espio. He waved at me and we walked inside a gym. There were tons of guys here! They all looked like they've been working really hard to get here.<p>

"Alright, Sonic here." Espio began. "He's going to choose the top 50 people here."

"H-How many people are here?" I asked.

"Two hundred."

I gulped hard. What if I mess up!? What if I pick 49 people instead of 50!? I can do it. I have to see how they perform, that's all... Can't be too hard!

Soon, everyone was doing weights and running around the whole gym. There was no one else here, but us. This must be a private gym for the Olympics. I walked around with Espio. He never cracked a smile. He was really hard on these people! One little mistake and you'd be gone.

"Cut. Sorry." I said walking down the line of 200 people.

I went down the line and checked my clipboard. I rated people on how well they performed. I felt bad cutting people off, but this was my job. Now with these lucky 50 people I had one more job.

"Run this track in 30 seconds. I'll do it with you guys." I said.

We all lined up. Reminds me of the old days. I remember running on the school tracks. Anyways, Espio blew his whistle and we all took off. Coarse, I was the first one gone. It only took me about five seconds. There was one guy who finished in 15 seconds. Not bad.

"Not bad everyone." Espio said. "Tomorrow you will start hard training for the Olympics. I expect everyone to be here."

With that I learned everyone's name... Well, I tried to at least. This job wasn't bad at all! Much better than my last job. Fucking Jet...

"Sonic. Before you leave, I have something important to give you." Espio said reaching into his pocket.

Espio gave me a check. He winked at me and left the gym. I stood in the middle of the track and stared at the check. My first paycheck for this job! My hands started to shake...Should I open it or open it with Amy?

"Just fucking open it." I said to myself.

I opened the check. I covered my mouth and looked at the numbers! I thought Espio was just joking when we went over my paycheck! I ran to my car and drove to the Café.

"Amy!" I yelled bursting through the doors.

I looked around for Amy. I saw the top of her head. I ran over to her and hugged her from behind.

"S-Sonic!" Amy yelled as she dropped a cup of coffee.

I let go and Amy turned around. She put her hands on her hips and glared at me. I pulled out my paycheck and handed it to her. I saw a smile on her face.

"A-Are you fucking kidding me?" Amy asked stared at my paycheck.

"Believe it, baby. That's what I get fucking paid!"

Amy jumped on me and kissed me. This was awesome.

"AMY ROSE! What's going on here!?" Yelled someone.

Amy and I let go of each other and looked around... Oh shit, it was Amy's boss. She wasn't the kindest of people. Amy started at her boss and back at me. She took off my apron and threw it at her boss.

"I fucking quit, bitch!" Amy said taking my hand.

Amy and I walked out of the Café. I can't believe Amy just did that!

* * *

><p><strong>6 months later<strong>

"And sold! Welcome to our new home!" I said.

"Home Direct is always the way to go." Amy said grabbing my arm.

Amy and I were standing in front of our new two story house_!(Chapter 1 is what their house looks like)_ We had a bunch of boxes to unpack, so why wait?

"I invited everyone to dinner tonight." Amy said touring the house again.

"I can rub this in Shadow's face!" I said following Amy.

"What room should we unpack first?"

"Our bedroom."

We went upstairs and into our room. This was perfect! We finally moved into a house! I've always hated that shitty apartment.

"Oh Sonikku! This is perfect! It's everything I dreamed of!" Amy said crawling on the bed.

"Mmmm yea... Mind helping me unpack?" I asked opening a box.

Amy rolled off the bed and walked over to me. We started to unpack everything. Unpacking takes forever! We got our bedroom done, then living room and the kitchen. Soon, Amy was making dinner for all of our friends. Then, a loud ringing noise.

"Our doorbell is weird!" I said walking over to the front door.

I opened the door and all of our friends were here! Wow, they were all on time. They all walk in, leaving their coats in my arms. I just dropped them on the floor, closing the front door.

"This is beautiful!" Blaze said walking into the kitchen.

"Where's the bathroom?" Knuckles asked.

I pointed down the hall way. Knuckles ran into the bathroom and shut the door. Shadow didn't crack a smile. All the girls were in the kitchen, helping Amy with dinner. The boys and I sat in the living room.

"Are you going to have sex in your new bed tonight?" Silver asked.

"That's a excellent question, which I don't have the answer too." I said.

"Must be tiring unpacking boxes all day." Tails said.

"Yea well... Maybe tomorrow night we can have sex." I said.

"Dinner is ready!" Tikal yelled.

Everyone got up and ran into the kitchen. We all ate in the living room. I remember having sleep over and doing this shit. We all talk about different things. Although, Tails and Cream kept stared at each other. They must be in the mood or something.

"Why are you guys staring at each other?" Jasmine asked.

"Yea, there's a bedroom upstairs." Carter said making everyone laugh.

"It's not that." Cream said standing up.

Tails stood and held Cream. Everyone stared at them. Tails and Cream smiled at each other.

"We're gonna have a baby!" Cream screamed.

All the girls started to scream. They all hugged Cream. I got up and walked over to Tails. I gave him a thumbs up and he could only smile.

"How long has this been going on!?" Silver asked.

"A few months." Tails replied.

"Nice job, buddy!" Knuckles said. "Believe me, the worst nine months are coming."

"What did you say!?" Tikal asked facing Knuckles.

"N-Nothing."

I felt something on my shoe. I looked down and Emerald was untying my shoe. I bent down and picked her up. I touched her nose and smiled.

"Looks like you're gonna have a buddy soon." I asked.

"You'd be a good dad." Cream said watching my actions with Emerald.

I didn't know how to reposed to that. Soon, everyone left.

Amy was cleaning up the dishes. I cleaned up the living room. Soon, I was done. I turned off the lights and walked into the kitchen. Amy was at the sink and I walked behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and put my head on her shoulder.

"What a day." I said with a yawn.

"I know, I'm beat."

"I'll see you upstairs."

**Warning. **

I walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs. I got ready for bed. Once I was done, Amy came upstairs. I sat on Amy's side of the bed and watched Amy get ready. She took off her shirt and moved her hair out of the way.

"Damn, Ames." I said watching her in the bathroom.

"Oh my god! I thought you were asleep!" Amy said shutting the bathroom door.

I ran to the bathroom door and pushed it opened, before Amy could lock it. Amy dropped her shirt and I started at her breasts.

"Lovely." I said grabbing her hips.

I picked her up and laid her on the bed. I got on top of her and started to kiss Amy's neck. Right from the start, Amy began to moan.

"Mmmm, S-Sonic... Aren't y-you tired?" Amy asked trying to get her thoughts together.

I didn't answer her. I sat on my knee and took off Amy's pants, along with her underwear.

"Does this answer your question?" I asked going down on her.

Amy gasped once she felt my lips connect to her flower. Amy closed her legs a little, but I pushed them back open. I was still fully clothed, but I didn't care. I started kissing her flower real soft and slow. She tasted so good. I buried myself in her flower, taking it all in.

"Oh Sonic!" Amy screamed pulling my quills.

I stuck my tongue out and played with her flower. Amy's breathing got really fast. I wasn't stopping here though. I thrust two of my fingers in Amy. Amy's head flew back with pleasure. I went fast, eventually I found her G-spot.

"S-S-Sonikku! I'm close! Amy screamed.

That's when I stopped. Amy put her hands over her eyes, breathing hard. I took off my clothes and got on top of Amy. I pushed into Amy, making her eyes go wide. Right there, I pounded her real hard.

"Uh, YES! D-Deeper, Sonic!" Amy yelled.

I went deeper and harder for Amy. I was already going so fast, that I was about to his my climax.

"SHIT! I'm g-gonna cum!" I yelled.

I hit my climax, along with Amy. We both screamed. After that was done, I was still inside of Amy. I kissed her and we touched noses.

"I-Is that all you g-got?" Amy asked panting.

"Can y-you do b-better?"

Amy rolled us over, so she was on top. I laid on my back. Amy started to thrust her hips. This felt wonderful! The best part is... I didn't have to wear a condom anymore! Well, Amy never mention it so I'm not bringing it up.

"Fuck Ames..." I said holding her hips.

Amy leaned down and we started to kiss. Our tongues fought each other. But I turned away, once I felt Amy going harder. I started to breath really hard.

"Mmm, Amy... Faster baby."

Amy went faster for me. I felt the bed move with our actions. Amy moaned as she went faster. My hands rubbed her sides. My hands found their way to her breasts. I pulled on her breasts hard. I loved doing this. I sat up, making Amy stopped for a moment.

I grabbed her ass and pushed Amy up and down. This time, I went slow. Amy wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Sonic."

"I love you too, Amy." I said as I began to lick her right nipple.

Amy moaned as I did this. I could tell she wanted more of this. She lifted her head up and started to breath harder again. I worked on her left nipple too. Amy pushed me back down on my back.

"I thought you always liked going fast." Amy said winking at me.

"Believe me, I do. But with you, I'd rather take my time."

Amy went fast and hard on me again. My head flew back as I felt her get tighter. That made me close. I couldn't warn Amy that I was close. I turned us over and pounded her again. Amy hit her climax again.

"D-Did you hit your climax?" Amy asked.

"Y-Yea... When you were on top of me."

"Let me clean you up then."

I slowly pulled out of Amy. I laid back down and Amy moved her hair out of the way. Her tongue ran up and down my manhood.

"Mmmmm... Just like that, baby." I moaned.

Amy took her time. I didn't mind it at all. She made sure everything was good and clean. After she was done, we got under the covers.

"This house is now ours." I said kissing the top of Amy's head.


	7. The Bet

**Sonic's POV**

"You ready to go, Ames?" I asked.

"This will be so much fun!"

Amy and I left the house. We drove to a nearby club and parked the car. We walked in and there were people everywhere! Right away we got on the dance floor and I grinded on Amy.

"We can dance all night if wanted too." I said as I started to kiss Amy's neck.

"That would be perfect."

I grabbed Amy's hips and we moved our hips faster, keeping the pace with the music. Amy and I would also dance with drinks in our hands. This was the life! Amy and I could have as much sex as we wanted too! Just thinking about it always make me want Amy more.

"You wanna have sex tonight?" I asked.

"Sure, but I want it to be different."

Soon Amy and I left the club. We got inside our house. Amy set her purse down and sat on the couch. She patted the spot next to her. I took off my shirt and pushed Amy down. Amy had a very short dress on, so I got to see her black lacy underwear. It felt really weird making out on the couch, though.

**Warning! Lemon! **

I pressed my lips to Amy's lips. I moved one of my hands to her breast and rub it. I could hear Amy moan between kisses. Amy had her legs up, just a little though. There, I took my other hand and rubbed her flower. Amy broke the kiss and her head flew back.

"You like that, don't you?" I asked seeing the pleasure in her eyes.

""Y-Yes! Don't stop!" Amy moaned.

I didn't stop at all. Amy slipped out of her dress and she wasn't wearing a bra at all. She was only in her underwear now. I unzipped my pants and threw them across them room. Amy looked between my legs. She could tell I wanted her right now. I took off my boxer and Amy took off her underwear.

"I wanna be on top." Amy said sitting up.

"Fine with me."

I sat up and Amy sat on my lap. She put her hands on my shoulders. I held her hips and stared at her breasts. She went down and gasped. She screamed a little, but that didn't stop her. She moved her body and up and down.

"Shit Ames... This feels wonderful!" I moaned.

"I'm glad."

Amy went faster and harder for me. Amy rested her head on my shoulder, so I took my chance. I started to kiss her neck. Then I started to suck on her neck, hoping to give her a hickey.

"Oh, S-S-Sonikku!" Amy moaned. "I-I'm close!"

Amy grinned at me. I turned us over, so I was on top. I pounded Amy, until we both hit our climax. We decide to sleep on the couch that night.

* * *

><p>The next day I went out. Amy went out with her friends , since she didn't have to work anymore and I hung out with my boys. We went out for lunch and started talking about random things.<p>

"Even though Tikal had a baby, she's still great at sex." Knuckles said.

"Blaze and I are trying to have a kids, so we have sex everywhere!" Silver said remembering last night.

"You guys have so much sex." Tails said rolling his eyes.

"Don't tell me you didn't have sex with Cream in your new house." Shadow said.

Tails didn't say anything. Shadow was right. Everyone new Tails had sex in his new house.

"We need to make a bet." I said.

"About what?" Knuckles asked.

"Let's see who can go the longest without having sex." I said crossing my arms.

Everyone shook on it. But what they didn't know was, Carter was working part time at the restaurant. She heard everything about the bet. She had to tell the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

"They did what?" Tikal yelled.

All the girls and I were at the mall. We grabbed some lunch and sat at a table. Carter told us everything that the boys said.

"We should go out and buy some lingerie." Jasmine said.

"There's a store that sells those." Cream said.

"After lunch let's go have some fun." Blaze said.

All the girls nodded. After lunch, we went to a lingerie store. I bought a blue bra and blue underwear. It matches Sonic's fur color. Cream bought a yellow and bra and yellow underwear. Tikal bought a red bra and red underwear. Blaze brought a silver bra and underwear. Jasmine brought a black bra and black underwear.

"We'll show these off tonight." I said as we walked out of the store.


	8. No Sex Baby

**Sonic's POV**

It's the end of the day. Amy has been acting weird all day... I hope she's not pregnant. I got home pretty late but Amy was just watching TV. She normally watches TV in our room. But I guess she was just worried about me.

"Hey Ames... What you watching?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Oh nothing."

"You wanna head up stairs?"

"Um, I'll be up in a little while."

Amy laid down on the couch. Something wasn't right. I got up from the couch and headed up stairs. I went into our bedroom and sat on my side of the bed. My phone was on the night stand. I put my head in my hands and signed. Why was Amy acting like this? My thoughts were gone, when my phone buzzed. I checked my phone and it was Espio. What could he want at this hour?

"Man, this job is a lot of work now." I said replying to Espio.

"Sonikku." Said Amy.

"Yea Ames?" I said still staring at my phone.

"Look at me."

"Hang on... It's work."

I read the text before I sent it. I turned my head towards the bedroom entrance. My jaw dropped and my eyes widen. I dropped my phone on the floor and stared at Amy. She was wearing a blue bra, along with blue underwear. I couldn't speak at all.

Amy walked toward me. Her hips moved with her movement. She walked slowly towards me. Soon, she was standing in front of me. She sat on my lap and played with my quills. I had no idea what was going on.

"A-Amy... Wh-What's all this?" I asked starring at Amy's body.

"I just wanted to see how you would react to this." Amy whispered into my ear.

Amy kissed the top of my head, giving me a view of her breast. I felt her hands on my quills. She pushed my head into her breasts.

"Amy, I can't do this tonight." I said pulling away from Amy.

"You've never turned me down before, why now?"

"Um... I have work early in the morning." I lied.

Amy rolled her eyes. She put her hands behind her back. I heard something unclick. Amy removed her bra and threw it behind her. Amy laid me down and started to kiss me. I heard my phone go off tons of times.

"Wait, wait." I said.

"What now?"

"I have to see who texted."

Amy got off of me. I reached down on the floor and grabbed my phone. I made sure Amy didn't see my phone. I got a text from Silver. He was out of the bet. Then Tails texted me. Even though Cream's pregnant, Tails could still have a little fun. But he was also out. Next was Knuckles. He was out once Tikal started a dance for him. The only one was Shadow... I wonder how he's holding up.

"You ready, Sonic?" Amy asked.

I put my phone in my pocket. I got off the bed and faced Amy.

"Looks Amy... As much I want to fuck you right now, I-I can't."

"Care to explain why?" Amy asked as she got up from the bed.

"I... I'm not in the mood." I asked backing up.

"That's not what you're friend is saying?" Amy said pointing down between my legs.

I hit the wall. Amy stood in front of me. She started to kiss me again. I can do this! I have to beat Shadow! Amy rubbed my manhood as we made out. I grabbed Amy's ass, but then pulled away.

"Ames, please... I can't."

"Oh come on... I'm more then half naked."

"I-I know... But-"

I felt my phone buzz. Please be Shadow. Amy looked down as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. It was Shadow! I won the bet!

"Yes! I fucking won!" I said reading the text.

"What did you win?" Amy asked.

Shit... What am I going to do now?

"Um... Who can stay up the latest." I lied.

Amy walked away from me and went into the closet. I waited for her come back. Amy walked out and she was fully dressed.

"A-Amy? I thought we were going to have sex."

"Yea well... You lying to me doesn't put me in the mood."

I sighed, knowing Amy knew about the bet. I bet the others girls knew about the bet. That's why Amy was acting so weird...

"I'm sorry Amy. We were just having some fun."

"Oh I know... Goodnight." Amy said turning her back towards me. "By the way, you can sleep on the couch."

I sighed. This wasn't going right. I grabbed my pillow and went downstairs. I turned on the TV.

"There's nothing on!" I said turning off the TV.

I stared up and the ceiling. I hate sleeping on the fucking couch! I sat up and took my shirt off and threw it on the floor. It was a hot night. I got up from the couch and went back upstairs. I looked inside my bedroom. I saw Amy fast asleep.

"God damn... She's beautiful." I said watching Amy sleep.

I walked into the bedroom and kissed Amy on the cheek and went down stairs. I laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

I woke up late. I stared at the clock. It was 10am! I slept that late! Why didn't Sonic wake me!?

"Sonic, why didn't you..." I notice Sonic wasn't in bed with me. "I remember now."

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. After I was done, I headed downstairs. I didn't to have work anymore. I went into the kitchen and began to make some breakfast. Once my breakfast was ready, I went into the living to eat. I turned on the TV and set my bowl down. I notice there was a note on the coffee table.

"Amy, I had to leave early for work. I don't know when I'll be back. Late hours now. Love you, Sonic." I read.

I sighed and watched some TV. It felt like I don't really see Sonic anymore. It is almost the season for the Olympics. I guess this was going to be harder than I thought. Maybe I should I job hunting.

"That's it! I know what I'll do!" I said heading upstairs.

I dialed a phone number. I waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Carter! Want to help me find a job?"

"Sure! But didn't you get Tails' text?"

"No... What does it say?"

"Cream went into early labor today. We're all heading to the hospital."

"I'm on my way!"

I hung up and texted Sonic about the news. I got dressed and grabbed my car keys. I got in my car and headed to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Who's ready for Christmas? I'm not! Updateds may be slow from the 26th-2nd. I'll be in AZ (again sadly) and I have to spend time with my 'family'.<br>Sorry if I'm not replying to PM's, I've been really busy with packing and stuff.  
><strong>


	9. Her Job

**Amy's POV**

I was at the hospital now. Carter texted me the floor and the room number. Once I got there, I could hear Cream screaming, along with Tails. Everyone was sitting in the hallway. I didn't see Sonic at all. He has to be here! Work or not, his boss should understand.

"How long has she been screaming like that?" I asked taking a seat next to Jasmine.

"About an hour. It's really tough."

"Yea. It took me about 5 hours." Tikal said.

"Try being a teenager." Shadow said under his breath.

"Where the fuck is Sonic!?" Silver asked, his anger building up.

"What's your deal?" Tikal asked.

"Sonic is Tails' brother! He should be here."

"Like I wouldn't be here." Sonic said walking down the hall.

Everyone looked down the hall. I smiled once I saw Sonic. He looked a little pissed though. He grabbed Silver be the shirt. Silver lowered his head and started to sweat.

"Dude, I'm kidding!" Sonic said letting Silver go. "You should have seen your fucking face!" Sonic laughed.

"I thought you were going to kill him." Blaze said a little scared.

"Please, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Sonic said sitting next to Knuckles.

I winked at Sonic. He knew I was worried that he wouldn't show up for this. Finally, the screaming stopped. All the doctors and nurses walked out of the room. Tails was standing in the door way. He motioned Sonic. Sonic got up from his chair and walked over to Tails.

"How'd it go?" Sonic whispered looking into the hospital room.

"Good... I have a son." Tails said about to cry.

Sonic and Tails did a bro hug. Tails let the girls and I go see Cream and her newborn.

"Oh! He's wonderful!" Carter said.

"It's totally worth the nine months." Tikal said flipping her hair.

"Wanna know the name?" Cream said.

"Yes!" Blaze said flapping her hands.

"Myles."

"Isn't that Tails' first name?" Jasmine asked.

"I like it!" I said. "Welcome to world, Myles."

* * *

><p><strong>Few month later<strong>

I finally got my dream job! Thank god Carter helped me! She was the best at job hunting. She knew what I liked and everything! It was an excellent pay too! Not as much as Sonic, but just enough to have some for the taxes and myself. If you're wondering what job I have, I'll tell you.

"Mrs. Hedgehog. Your 9am is here." Said a co-worker coming into my office.

"Alright, thanks."

The co-worker shut my office door. My office was small, but I didn't care. It had a window and a desk. It even had a white board, where I could draw on it! I turned to my desk and typed in my 9am hour.

"Let's see... Charmy..." I said reading my computer screen.

I let my office and walked down some hall ways. I opened a door.

"Charmy." I called out.

I saw someone stand up fast. He walked up to me. I smiled at him. He smiled at me, but once something touched his shoulder his smile went away. I looked up and saw his father.

"Are you his father?" I asked.

"Yes, sorry."

I shook both of their hands and we went into my office. I shut the door and Charmy and his father took a seat. I faced them.

"So, what's bring you two to counseling?" I asked.

"We're having family issue." Charmy's father said.

"I see..."

This is my job. I helped kids and teens who were going trough some hard things. I'm a family councilor! Well, that's was my new boss told me. It was hard work and I didn't get home till late. I worked downtown, so there was so much traffic. I only saw my clients for an hour tops.

"I'll see you two later." I said walking them out.

It was only 10am now. I have a long day ahead of me.


	10. Not Enough Time

**Amy's POV**

**Few Years Later**

It was just a normal day. I've had the same job for the past 6 years. I was at work. Like I said before, I worked with kids and teens who are going trough things. If their parents are getting a divorce, or if they want to end their lives, if they are getting a member in their household. I told my clients what I have gone through in my life. That seemed to have helped them. After one of my clients had left, it was my break. I stayed in my office, eating my lunch. It's about mid February too.

"I hate seeing all these kids so upset." I said to myself.

After I was finished with my lunch, I looked at my clock. My 1:30 client should be here. I left my office and went to fetch my client. I opened the door that led to the waiting room.

"Cody." I called out. (_You can picture Cody how ever you like)_

A teenage boy stood up. His father was right behind him. I shook bother of their hands and we went into my office. I shut my office door and sat in front of them.

"How are you guys doing today?" I asked resting my hands on my lap.

"Fine... I guess." Cody said in a ton.e

"He's been like this ever since I was cut from the Olympics." His father said.

"You could have been faster! Everyone at school picks on me now because of you!"

Cody and his father started to fight. I raised my hand and they stopped talking. I turned towards Cody. He had tears in his eyes now.

"Cody. Tell me what happened."

I learned that Cody's father tried out to be in the Olympics, but he didn't make it. From what Sonic told me, you have to beat a certain time in order to make it into the Olympics.

"If you weren't so fucking slow, I wouldn't be like this!" Cody yelled.

"Cody." I said. "Remember the rules?"

We looked at a poster. It was my 'Room Rules'. Rule number was no cussing. Later, when Cody's father talked I learned that he had tried out for Track and Field.

"This guy said my dad was to slow and flipped him off." Cody said.

"Well that guy won't last long, right?" I asked.

I finished with both of them. Things were better between them. I walked them back to the waiting room.

"Just wait, dad! I'll be Sonic's time and become the fastest thing alive!" Cody said.

Sonic? I knew Sonic cut people off from, but now he's been promoted so many times, it's hard to keep up! Yet again, things are getting pretty stressful. It seems like the Olympics are right around the corner.

Soon my day was over. Working downtown is hard, since there is non-stop traffic. I had no idea that Sonic got promoted to Track and Field. It seemed like he was in charge of the whole section! I would hate that job! After what seemed like forever, I made it home. I went inside and set down my bag.

"Sonic? You home?" I called out.

"We have a lot of training to do. If you don't do your job, I'm letting you go." Sonic said walking past me.

Sonic had his phone up to his ear. He was getting a little pissed, I could tell. Sonic walked into the kitchen and grabbed and apple. He walked pasted me again and headed down the hallway and went into his office, shutting the doors behind him.

"He's always in his office." I said heading into the kitchen.

I made myself a small dinner, knowing Sonic, he wasn't going to be eating. I missed spending time with him... I never knew that I would barely see him every day. I don't know if I could do this anymore. I finished my dinner and went upstairs. I walked into our bedroom and get changed.

I changed my clothes, took off my make-up, brushed my teeth and my brushed my hair. I didn't take a shower. I turned off the bathroom lights and headed downstairs. I walked past the entrance to the kitchen and down the hallway. At the end I saw Sonic with his back facing the door. He was on his computer, tapping his finger.

"Sonic?" I said opening the doors. "It's almost bed time."

"I know... I'll be up in a few."

I had to talk to him. I shut the doors and walked towards Sonic. I put my hands on his shoulders and began to rub them. Sonic relaxed and put his head back.

"Where did the fun times go, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know... We never see each other until it's late."

"We don't even have a sex life anymore!"

"I know... I miss it too."

Sonic's phone rang again. I felt him get tensed.

"I gotta take this." Sonic said answering his phone. "This is Sonic."

I left his office. I turned off all the lights and headed for bed. No wonder my parents didn't have a seconds child. They barely saw each other after I was born... What if Sonic and I were headed that same way?


	11. Thoughts of Kids

**Sonic's POV**

I stared at my laptop screen. My eyes were red, from the lack of sleep. I closed my laptop and laid back in my chair. I got up and walked out of my office. I went upstairs. Once I reached the top of the stairs, I stared down the curved hallway. Amy and I never go down that hall way. I shook the thought off and went into our bedroom. Amy was fast asleep.

I crawled into bed, hoping not to wake Amy up. I took off my shirt and covered myself up with the covers. I closed my eyes... But then I felt something touch my chest. I opened one eye and Amy cuddled up next to me. I stayed close to her that night... Its need forever since I last touched her fur.

"I love you, Amy." I whispered and kissed her on the head.

* * *

><p>It was 5am. Mostly people get up at 6am. Not me! I get up and hour early. I drove to the gym and Espio was waiting for me. We all looked pretty tired. I walked over to Espio and we looked at everyone. I began to count them.<p>

"Where the fuck is-" I began.

"I'm here!." Yelled a voice.

I looked towards the front doors. There was a teenage boy running over to us. The kid ran up to me, panting.

"Who are you?" I asked bending down.

"You're the guy who cut my dad off... I'm Cody."

"Look, Cody. I have a lot of work to do and I don't need some teenager telling me who is already gone."

I stood back up. I saw Cody's hands got into fists.

"My councilor Amy told me what I have to do."

"Kid, we have a lot of work to do." Espio said butting in.

I put my hand up in front of Espio.

"Get these guys to work, while I talk to Cody." I said.

Espio nodded and everyone began their daily training. Cody and I went into a room. Cody sat in a chair and I stood in front of him, with my arms crossed.

"Tell me, Cody... Why are you even here?"

"I wanna beat your record."

I grinned. This kid think he can beat my time? My fucking time?

"I remember when I was your age... If you hold onto the past it's gonna get you no where." I said.

"Amy told me about her life. She was holding onto the past until she met her husband."

Amy talks about me to this kid? I wonder what else she tells people.

"Look, Cody. I'm sorry for cutting your dad out but we need top people." I said walking over to the door.

"Wait... Can I at least try to beat your time?"

"Be my guest."

Cody and I left the room. We went onto the track. I started time. Cody started running. I watched him run... Like he could ever beat my time.

"Time!" I said.

He took 2 whole minuets.

"Sorry Cody. You're gonna have to be faster than though." I said. "Door is over there." I said walking away.

"I'm telling this to Amy!" Cody yelled at me.

"Go ahead. I'm her husband, she'll believe anything I saw."

Cody glared at me and ran away. I stood up and turned around. Everyone was watching me.

"Get back to training! We have limited time here!" I ordered.

I walked around the whole gym. I hate being so mean to these guys. Soon it was 5pm. We spent 12 hours in the gym. Everyone sat on the track. Espio and I stood in front of everyone.

"We're so gonna win this year!" I said. "All of you guys earned a reward... But sadly that's going to have to wait."

I heard groans and moans come from everyone. I waited till it stopped. I walked back and forth, starring at everyone.

"I also want to apologies too. I'll try to act better." I said. "You're free to go." I said pointing to the doors.

Espio padded my back as we watched everyone leave. As Espio and I headed out of the gym and talked for a while.

"I remember how stress I was." Espio said. "You're not as bad as I was."

"Thanks... It's a lot of work. It's right around the corner too."

"Yea... But hey, I'll let you take this whole week off."

"Really? Thanks!"

Espio handed me my paycheck. A week off! Yes! Maybe I could spend some time with Amy now.

* * *

><p>"Amy? I'm home! I got a week off!" I called out walking up the stairs.<p>

I went into our bedroom. Amy wasn't home yet. My phone buzzed in my pocket. It was Tails.

"Hey Tails! What's up buddy?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you could babysit Myles for a while."

"Sure thing! I'll be over soon."

I hung up the phone and headed back outside. I decided to run to Tails' house. I think Myles was about 6 years old. I got to Tails' house. I knocked on the door and waited for a while. Myles opened the door.

"Uncle Sonic!" Myles said hugging my leg.

"Hey bud! How's it going?"

I rubbed Myles's head and walked in. I shut the front door and Tails and Cream walked down the stairs. Tails was helping Cream down the stairs.

"Mommy got hurt." Myles said.

"What happened?" I asked turning to Tails.

"Myles, sweetheart. Go in your bedroom." Cream said.

Myles nodded and went up to his room. Once we heard the door shut, Tails smiled at me.

"I knocked her up again." Tails said.

"Nice!"

I high five Tails once they made it down the stairs. I looked at Cream who just rolled her eyes.

"You boys... I'll be waiting in the car." Cream said. "Oh and Sonic."

"Yea?" I said.

"Where's Amy? I have to tell her the good news!"

"I'll make sure she'll call you tonight."

Cream went to go wait in the car. Tails told me the whole story. They were on their way to the doctors to see if Cream was Pregnant again.

"Jasmine is a doctor. Just go see her."

"She works downtown." Tails said. "Thanks again for watching Myles."

Once Tails and Cream left and I went upstairs. I knocked on Myles's bedroom door. I opened in and he was sitting on his bed.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked.

"Can you teach me how to fly, like dad does."

"I can't fly, but I'll teach you."

We headed outside. I told Myles how Tails flies. After a while, Myles got the hang of it. He started to fly, but I made sure he didn't get to high.

"Uncle Sonic?" Myles asked as we ate ice cream.

"Yea?"

"How come you and aunt Amy don't have any babies?"

That question hit me hard... I didn't know how to repose to that question. Why don't Amy and I have any kids? Eh, I'm not in a rush for that... Well... I don't really know anymore.

* * *

><p>After I was done with Myles I walked home. I couldn't stop thinking about what Myles said. I put my hands in my pocket and stared down at the sidewalk. I bumped it something.<p>

"Oh sorry... I wasn't looking- Frank!" I said looking up.

"Hey Sonic... What's up."

"I was heading home." Frank said lowering his head.

"Still has shy as ever. But that's what we love about you!"

If you're wondering. Frank works with me. Only he does the Winter Olympics. I do the Summer Olympics. Frank and I talked for a while. Soon, I made it home.

"Ames?" I called out opening the front door.

"What?" Amy called out.

"Where are you?"

"Upstairs."

I headed upstairs. Amy came out of the upstairs bathroom.

"You know we have a bathroom in our room." I said.

"I was cleaning the house. These rooms aren't used for anything." Amy said looking into the first room.

She walked up to me and held my hands.

"How was work?" She asked.

"Good. I got a week off."

"That's great! You need some time off." Amy said kissing me.

Amy started to walk towards our bedroom. I couldn't resist anymore. I jumped on Amy, making her fall to the ground.

"SONIC!" Amy yelled.

I turned Amy over, so she was on her back. I got on top of her and started to kiss. I wrapped my arms tightly around Amy's body. Amy tried to get away, but I wouldn't let her. I broke the kiss, knowing she needed air. I began to kiss her neck.

"S-Sonikku... Stop."

"Come on Ames... We haven't had sex in years!" I begged.

"I know. But I'm bleeding down there."

I groaned and got off of Amy. We stood up.

"I'll be downstairs." I said.

"Wait!" Amy said grabbing my wrist. "I can still give you pleasure." Amy said winking at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kids... Sonic and Amy having kids?<br>PS, I'm trying get a lot of chapters in before I leave. Plus, there will be a PART 2! YAY!  
><strong>


	12. Baby Oh

**Amy's POV  
><strong>

It was 6pm now. My day was done. I got in my car and started my long ass wait in traffic. I listen to music and stared out the window. My thoughts disappeared once my phone went off. I picked it up and it was Tikal.

"Hey Tikal. What's up?" I asked answering my phone.

"All the girls are going to dinner... You have to come."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. We're all waiting inside your house."

"H-How did you get in my house!?"

"Sonic let us in! The boys are taking care of the little ones here."

"Alright. I'll be there soon."

Finally, I reached my house. The girls ran out of the front door and hugged me tight. We all went back inside. All the boys were watching TV.

"Fuck yea! Pay up!" Silver yelled at Tails. "My team won."

Tails pulled out some money and gave it to Silver. I went upstairs and changed my clothes.

"I want the kids in bed before we get back." Tikal said in a tone.

"Alright, alright. Go enjoy your girl date." Sonic said pushing us out the door.

He shut the door and locked it. We could hear thing yelling inside. We drove two different cars. We went to a bar and drank. We made sure not to get drunk. Some boys were hitting on us too. There was a dance floor upstairs too. So we all headed upstairs with our drinks in our hand.

"Hey sexy." Said a voice.

I turned around and saw Scourge. What was he doing here? Blaze left the dance floor and walked over to me. She glared at Scourge.

"What's up sweet cheeks?" Scourge asked.

"We're married." Blaze said.

"Wasn't talking to you, babe." Scourge said looking at me.

I winked at Blaze and she left. I walked over to Scourge. We started to talk.

"Need another drink?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm good... But you... You look sexy."

"I'm with Sonic." I said taking a drink.

I turned around, but Scourge grabbed my wrist. He pulled me into a kiss. My eyes widen. We pulled apart and I stared at him. I spit my drink in his face and screamed.

"Girls! We're leaving!" I said walking down the stairs.

Everyone poured their drinks on Scourge. We left the bar and all went to my house. It was only 9pm. I opened the front door and we walked into the living room. Everyone was fast asleep. Carter turned on the lights, groans were heard.

"Mmmm, mom...Turn off the lights." Knuckles said.

"We're leaving... Get up." Cream said as she walked over to Tails.

Everyone started to wake up. I hugged them all goodbye.

"Don't tell Sonic what happened. He'll flip out." Jasmine whispered before she left.

I shut the door and locked it. Sonic was at the couch, trying to get back to sleep.

"I'm taking a shower." I said heading upstairs thinking about the kiss.

"Alright... I'll be here."

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV (WARNING! Warning! Lemon!)<strong>

I waited till Amy was all the way upstairs. I got up and turned off the living room lights. I made sure the shower was running. I headed upstairs. Amy had the bathroom door shut. Today was my last day off! I had to make it count. I took off my shirt, pants, gloves and boxers.

I slowly opened the door. Amy had her back towards the door. Perfect! I slowly walked in. I stared at her naked body... With every step I felt myself getting harder. I shut the bathroom door and walked towards the shower. I opened the shower door and Amy turned around.

"S-Sonic! What are you doing!?" Amy asked.

"Taking a shower with you."

I shut the shower door and pinned Amy against the wall. I turned the water on high, making steam fill the room. My hand reached down and I rubbed Amy's flower. She lifted one leg up, so I could do a better job.

"Ah, S-Sonic... D-Don't stop." Amy moaned.

I stuck two finger in her and thrust them in and out of her. I could feel her juices flowing out of her and onto my fingers. Amy moaned as I went deeper inside of her.

"Oooo, Sonikku!" Amy yelled.

I pulled out my two fingers and kissed Amy. Then, an idea hit me.

"Wanna try something different?" I asked.

"S-Sure."

I sat on my knees. I looked up at Amy and winked at her.

"Put your legs on my shoulder."

"You're gonna eat me out that way?" Amy asked.

"Of coarse."

Amy put her legs on my shoulders. I slowly stood up, keeping our balance. Amy still had her back up to the wall. Her pulled on my quills as I started to eat her out. I could hear her moaning and panting.

"Mmm, Ames, you taste amazing." I said as I stuck my tongue out.

"Mmmm, S-Sonic... More! Please!" Amy begged.

Amy head flew back. I held onto her lower back tight, making sure she couldn't get away. I tasted her juices. They were so good. I couldn't get enough of them. The bad thing was I couldn't play with her breasts as I did this. I had to keep our balance. Soon, Amy tighten her legs, I knew she was close to her climax. So that's when I stopped. I went back on knees, and Amy slid down from the shoulders. We were sitting on the shower floor now.

"I fucking want you inside me now!" Amy said.

I grinned at her. I picked up and stood back up. I pushed her up on the wall again. Her legs wrapped around my waist. I held my manhood and found Amy's flower. I pushed into her, slowly.

"Ah! Uh... Y-Yes..." Amy moaned.

I went in all the way. I started slow and soft. I kissed Amy as I slowly thrust into her. She wrapped her around my neck. I could hear her panting in between kisses. By her moans, I could tell I was going faster.

"Uh... Ah... M-More! Harder Sonikku!" Amy moaned louder.

I did what I was told. I started to go fast. Amy's body pushed up as I pushed into her. I kissed her neck as I went deeper into her. Amy started screaming with the actions. She held tighter, her nails sinking into my back. Luckily, there was no blood.

"Fuck! I-I'm gonna cum!" I yelled pounding Amy.

"Uh... Y-Yes! Give it to me, Sonic!" Amy screamed.

With a few more thrusts, I hit my climax. Once that was done, I started to slowly thrust into Amy. We were both out of breath and it was freezing cold!

"Shit... Let's move to the bedroom." I said pulling out of Amy.

Amy stood on her own. She was breathing. I turned around and turned off the water. I know the water bill will be a shit ton of money this month. I grabbed some towels and we dried off real fast.

We got on the bed. This time, Amy was on top of me. We kissed slow and soft. We stayed in the moment for a while. We were still a little wet though, but we didn't care. Amy moved down my body, until she got between my legs. I grabbed the bed sheets, knowing what she was about to do.

"Relax, Sonic." Amy said.

She grabbed my member with her right hand. She slowly rubbed up and down. She kissed the tip of my member. I rested my head on my pillow and closed my eyes.

"Oh Ames..." I moaned.

Amy's lips connected to my member. It was a soft touch. I put my hand on the back of her head. Over all the years, Amy was the master at blowjobs. I felt Amy started to suck. She rubbed me down and I could feel myself getting close.

"Ah, Ames... This feels good..." I moaned.

I lifted my head up. Amy's head was bobbing up and down my member. I hit my head back on the pillow, enjoying the pleasure. I started to breath a little hard now.

"Mmmm, so good." Amy moaned.

Fuck! Amy was so good at this! I didn't want this to end. Suddenly, I felt sensation... My eyes burst wide open and lifted head again. I saw Amy take all my member into her mouth. Deep throat...

"Oh A-Ames! K-Keep doing that..." I moaned.

My head flew back as I felt Amy do the same actions again and again. This was new for me and Amy. I was about to his my climax now. Amy took all my member in her mouth and stayed like that for a few seconds. She sucked too, which made me go crazy.

"Fuck! I'm cumming, Ames!" I yelled as I hit my climax.

I heard Amy swallow my seeds. I was breathing really hard and Amy licked her lips. God, that was hot.

"Damn baby..." I said as Amy got back on top of me. "Y-You really did... A good job..." I said panting.

"Anything for my Sonikku." Amy said putting my member inside of her. "Mmmm!"

Amy slowly went down me. I felt my member twitch once Amy was all the way down. I held Amy's hips and she thrust her hips. She leaned down and we started to make-out. My tongue slipped into Amy's mouth. Amy went faster and harder once I did that. I clenched onto her hips, wanting more.

"Ah... Oh! S-Sonic... Mmm... I-I'm close..." Amy moaned.

"I wanna feel your juices, Ames."

Amy went faster. She head flew back with pleasure. My hands let go of her hips and reached for her breasts. I pulled on them, hard enough to get her close to her climax. Amy leaned down again and I licked her bust line. My hands went to her ass, as I helped push her up and down.

"Mmm! Uh, UH, UH! A, S-Sonic! M-More! Please!" Amy yelled.

I began to suck on her right nipple. I thought for sure she would have hit her climax by now. Oh well, more fun for us! With my left hand I pulled on her left breasts. I took my thumb and pushed her nipple. Amy screamed as that action. Amy sat up and slowed down. Something wasn't right.

"Ames... You haven't hit your climax yet." I said.

"I k-know..."

"Want me to take over."

"No.." Amy got off of me and went on her hands and knees. "Fuck me this way."

Amy lifted her tail up. I got behind Amy. I held onto her hips. I slowly pushed into her. Amy grabbed the bed sheets and lowered her head.

"Shit! You're so fucking tight!" I said going all the way into Amy.

"Mmmm... So big and long..." Amy moaned.

I slowly thrust into Amy. This position was the best. I reached down and grabbed Amy's breast. I pulled on them hard, making Amy scream. Hearing her scream, made me going wild. I started to pound Amy's rear.

"Fuck! I'm so c-close, A-Ames!" I said.

"M-Me too! AH! H-Harder!" Amy yelled.

I went as hard as I could. I hit my climax again. I took one of my hands and rubbed Amy's flower as I pounded her. Double actions should make her hit his climax.

"AHHH! SONIC!" Amy yelled.

Amy arched her back and screamed her head off. I felt my hand and member get wet. I pulled out and fell on my back. Amy laid on her stomach. She was twitching a little.

"A-Ames... You- O-Ok?" I asked seeing Amy.

I reached for Amy's flower. I slowly rubbed her flower. Amy got teased and I pulled away. She was still climaxing. After a few seconds, Amy slowly sat up. I grabbed her hips and pulled her close to me.

"Fuck... That was a long climax, Ames." I said kissing her neck.

"Mmmmm... That was... the best..." Amy said panting.

After our breathing was normal was went to bed. Amy laid her head on my chest. I put my hand behind my head and the other around Amy's body. I turned my head and looked at the clock... We had sex for about three hours...

"I love you, Amy." I said closing my eyes.

I love you too, Sonic." Amy said falling asleep.


	13. Want What?

**Amy's POV**

It's a Monday morning. My alarm clock went off. I moaned and turned it off. I sat up and looked around the bedroom. Sonic was still sleeping. I remember what we did last night... We had like three hours of sex!

"Sonic... Get up." I said whacking Sonic with my pillow.

"Mmmm, I'm up." Sonic said opening one eye.

I got up and went into the bathroom. I was still naked. Sonic walked into the bathroom and used the toilet.

"I have to go." I said brushing my hair.

"I won't flush then... Or put the seat down."

Sonic finished and ran out of the bathroom. I ran after him. We went into our closet and tackled each other.

"You didn't put the seat down!" I said throwing clothing at Sonic.

Sonic turned on the lights. He had one of my bras hanging on his nose. He pulled it off and handed it me. We got dressed and went off the work.

* * *

><p>Once I got to work, I got to see Cody again. I talked to him for an hour. He seemed better than last time. I found out that he met Sonic. That wasn't weird at all...<p>

"Have a good day, Cody. I'll see you next week." I said walking in back to the waiting room.

Once Cody was gone, I went back to my office. I didn't have my next client for another 30 minutes. I checked my schedule for today. I only that one left! I could leave work early if I wanted too. Maybe I'll go get my hair done and do some grocery shopping.

"Ok. What should Sonic and I have for dinner tonight?" I asked walking down the alleys of the grocery store.

I got some dinner. I'll make Sonic's favorite dinner tonight! He's always tired on Mondays. I looked at the food as I walked down the alleys. My cart hit something and there was a loud noise.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said.

"You should be bitch."

That voice... That fucking voice! Only one person has that ugly voice. Sally Acorn.

"Well, well, if it isn't the mute." Sally said.

"I'll just get out of your way."

I moved my cart pasted Sally. But Sally grabbed the handle of the cart and stopped me. I glared at her once she did that.

"How's my Sonikku?" Sally asked.

"He's not your Sonikku and just so you know he's having a wonderful time with his wife." I said.

"You sure he's not trying to run away?"

"I'm fucking sure." I said under my breath.

I manage to get away from Sally. I clenched onto the cart handle, my anger burning inside of me. I checked out and drove home. It was only 4pm. Not too bad. I could clean the house, while Sonic is gone!

"Yes! Finally, I can clean." I said heading upstairs.

I got the vacuum out and plugged it in. I started in the guest room and worked my way down the hallway. I finished our room and took a little break. I checked my phone and got a text from Sonic. He was coming home early tonight.

"I better finish up."

I started the vacuum again. I went started to go down the curved hallway. I looked down at the living room. I need to clean that room too! I went into the first room in the hallway and cleaned that. I walked out and turned the vacuum off. I stared down the hallway.

"Theses room need to have something done with them..." I said thinking.

M ears picked up a noise. I turned around and Sonic was standing behind me. I smiled and he kissed me.

"What's for dinner?" Sonic asked.

"Your favorite."

"Yes!" Sonic said putting his arms up.

"Ew, Sonic! Take a shower!" I said covering my nose.

"That's what sweat smells like."

Sonic went into our room and I finished cleaning the house.

Soon it was dinner time. I made my famous chili-dogs. I just stuck with a salad. We ate dinner. We didn't really say anything for a while. It was really quite.

"Sonic, how was your day?" I asked eating.

"Good. We're all working on cardio..."

We never used to be this quite with each other. I hated it! Should I tell Sonic that I ran into Sally today? Nah, it's better to just keep it save.

"I want kids."

Sonic starting coughing really hard. I put my fork down and walked over to him. He knocked over his cup of water. He caught his breath and looked at me. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Y-You w-w-w-want... K-K-Kids?" Sonic stuttered.

"Yea... I've been thinking about it for a while." I said pulling Sonic's chair away from the table and sitting on his lap.

"You sure Ames?"

"I only want kids if you want kids... Do you want kids?"

I stared into Sonic's eyes waiting for his answer.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Part 1! Sorry, cliff hanger. Since I love you all, I'll put part 2 (of Life's Horror) up tomorrow with Sonic's answers!<br>Also, Hedgie Hanyou I would love your ideas for part 2, I'm running out...  
><strong>


End file.
